Life's Not Fair
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Spike is a bartender and when Buffy needs a place to stay Spike offers. When Spike’s girlfriend cheats on him it brings Buffy and Spike closer. Until Buffy’s abusive ex finds a way to break them apart in a way they can never get back together.
1. Default Chapter

"A beer." Said a heavyset man. Spike the bartender gladly grabbed a   
bottle of beer and handed it to him.  
"4 dollars." Spike said as he took the man's money.  
"Gimme a Guiness," said a heavyset man to the bartender. Spike  
grabbed a can and popped it  
open. "That'll be $4.50 mate." Spike took the customer's money and  
gave him back his change.  
The room was infused with copious amounts of smoke.  
The lights were dim in the smoky room. The lights were impregnable to  
the smoky air.   
  
Buffy ran not daring to look back behind her. There he was chasing  
her again. This was a! ll to normal, a threat, getting hit, then  
running for protection from her abusive boyfriend. Her legs were  
threatening to give out, but Buffy just used all the strength she  
could find to continue running.  
Buffy ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Chest heaving,  
she ducked behind a dumpster in a dark alley trying to make as little  
sound as possible. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead. How  
could she be so stupid to think that he wouldn't be angry at her?  
He's always upset with her and she thought tonight like so many  
others it would there would be an acception.  
After a few moments passed she peered around the corner of the  
dumpster. The coast seemed clear. Buffy tentatively took a step out  
of the alleyway.   
"Little girl, when are you going to get it? Don't run from me. You  
only make things worse by running. No matter how hard you try I will  
always be after you."  
Buffy didn't have time to be startled. Her flight reaction took over  
and she blindly started running again. She wasn't sure where exactly  
she as running but she knew she had to get away from the monster she  
called Angel.  
Angel had always treated her like this, then would apologize later  
saying he loved her.  
Buffy knew it was an abusive relationship, but she had no where else  
to turn. After her mother died she was all alone and vulnerable to  
him.  
  
Buffy looked behind her to see Angel still chasing her. Desperate for   
safety she ran into the first door she saw.  
  
Buffy ran into the bar.Smoke filled her lungs and she coughed a  
little, she was too scared to worry about a little smoke.Spike heard  
the door open and peered over to see a little blonde girl. Buffy quickly looked around till she saw an old, dirty,booth. She crawled under the table hoping that if Angel looked  
in the bar he wouldn't see her. She Couldn't stand knowing she could  
be dead any minute if he was provoked enough. She also didn't like  
depending on a booth to protect her from his fists.  
Spike looked over and saw her sitting on the floor holding her knees  
and resting her head on them. She absently rocked back and forward  
like she was waiting for something. He saw how scared she looked. The bruises on  
her arms and legs told him to just let her be. He figured she was  
hiding from something or someone. He hated seeing little things like  
that running from something that should have been near them in the first   
place. There are always some girls coming in here usually running from  
a pimo or looking for one. Spike knew this girl wasn't like any other  
he could see it in her eyes. The love, caring and _abuse?_  
Spike didn't like that.  
  
Buffy has been sitting under the table for half an hour now. Spike  
wondered how long she would be under there when Spike heard the front  
door open violently; he looked over and saw a tall brunette with a  
flash of anger in his eyes.  
"Buffy!" He man! yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone in the bar. Spike looked over and saw the blonde girl cringe at the name but she stayed  
out of sight.Spike wierdly felt like saying. " Good girl." she was   
staying out of sight from a man who obviuosly wanted to hurt her.  
"Buffy!" He yelled again.  
Nothing.  
Spike walked into the back room.  
"Willy?"  
"Yeah Spike." Willy the manager of the bar asked.  
"There is some big guy out there yelling, I think he might be  
drunk.He's frightening some of the customers"  
Spike told him  
"I'll take care of it." Willy went over to Charles Gunn their  
security. He was sitting on a couch watching the tiny TV they had  
back there.  
"Gunn? Spike says there is a man out there making a disturbance. If  
you wouldn't mind taking care of him?"  
"Sure.No problem" Gunn said standing up and walking out into the  
drinking area of the buliding.  
Gunn walked up to Angel.  
"Hey buddy, I think your scaring some of the customers. Would you  
mind leaving?"  
Angel was getting angry. He didn't want to spend another night in  
jail for something like this again so he decided it would be better if he just left.  
"Whatever." Angel said angrily and stormed out of the bar.  
When Angel left Spike looked over at the girl sitting under the booth  
and he saw her relax a little more. Spike walked up to Gunn.  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime."  
Gunn and Spike were long time firends. It was nice knowing someone at  
work other than Willy. Willy wan't exactly the best of the bunch. He  
never seemed to care about anyone but himself and his business.  
  
The bar was now closing and Angel was standing outside waiting for  
her to come out. He had saw here right as he was leaving but there was   
nothing he could do about it.Well then anyways.  
Buffy had yet to move from her spot on the floor knowing he was out  
there waiting.  
Willy and Gunn walked out from the back room. Buffy went unnoticed by  
them.  
"Hey, Spike I'm going home and I'm going to drop Gunn off at his  
house. Would you mind closing up?"  
"Not at all." Spike said. Willy tossed him the key. Willy and Gunn  
didn't even notice the scared blonde. When they left Spike walked  
over to the table, crouched down and extended his hand to her.  
"Hi." Spike felt like he was talking to a five-year-old.  
"Hi." She responded in a whisper.  
"I'm Spike." He said hoping it would get her to talk to him openly.  
He didn't know why but he felt connected with this girl.  
"Buffy." She simply responded then took his hand. Spike pulled her up  
and sat her down on a chair. He saw her look out the window to see Angel still there.  
"Was that guy after you?" He asked about the man outside the now  
darkened bar.  
"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Buffy responded hoping Spike wouldn't make  
her go out there to him.  
"Would you like a ride home?"  
"I live with him."   
"How about a ride to a motel?"  
"I don't have any money." Buffy wasn't quite sure what Spike was  
getting at.  
Spike stopped as thoughts raced through his mind. How could this  
little girl live with a bastard like that. Everyday living with someone as abusive as that.  
"How about you stay with my girlfriend and me for a little while." He  
asked smiling to her making her feel more comfortable.  
"Will I be imposing?" She didn't want to mess with other people's life to help her own.  
"Not at all." Spike smiled.  
He grabbed the hand of the vulnerable girl and led her through the  
back door to his car. She thanked god to find someone who would help her.  
They were walking out when Angel came out of no where.  
"Well, well, well, where is my little Buffy going?" Angel asked with  
a smooth voice.  
"Buffy get into the car." Spike told her facing Angel.  
Buffy obeyed climbing into the passenger side then locking the door.  
Spike looked over to make sure she listened then turned his attention  
back to Angel.  
"She's going home with me." He told Angel sternly.  
"Whatever man. Listen after you're through with her send her back my  
way. he always comes back." Angel said not wanting to get into a  
fight with this man, he looked tough enough. Angel walked off into  
the darkness of the night.  
  
No words were spoken between them as Spike drove. Spike couldn't stop   
thinking about her situation. This poor girl. This beautiful... very  
beautiful girl is obviously abused by her boyfriend, which was clear  
enough.  
He knew his girlfriend Cordelia wouldn't like him bringing home  
strays from the bar, but something about the girl made him want to  
protect her.  
Was it fate, destiny or was it those big hazel eyes that looked at  
him with sadness.  
Cordelia would welcome her when she heard about her situation.  
Cordelia hated abuse and anything to do with abuse. She was abused  
when she was younger and took it very seriously. Cordelia would  
diffidently let Buffy stay.


	2. Chapter 2 Rinse

Chapter 2  
  
"We're here." Spike said.  
When he looked over to Buffy, he found her sound asleep.  
He opened his door and walked up to the house, took out his key and unlocked the door.   
"Cordelia!" He called as he threw his keys on the coffee table.  
"Yes." He heard her call form the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen where he found her sitting eating a sandwich and reading a magazine.  
"Listen, when I was at work this girl came in and hid under a table, then her boyfriend came in very angry, yelling for her. She is obviously in a very abusive relationship. Her name is Buffy. Well I offered to let her stay here for a while." Spike said quickly hoping Cordelia wouldn't be mad at him.   
Cordelia was far from mad. "That poor girl! I'm so glad you didn't make her go back to him." Cordelia said as she gave him a hug and a kiss. "You are so wonderful. Where is she?"  
"In the car, she fell asleep. I'll go...."  
"I'll get her." Cordelia interrupted. "It'll probably be easier for her to talk to a girl about her situation."  
"OK Cordy be my guest." Spike said sarcastically.  
She rolled her eyes at Spike as she walked out of the house and to the car. She went over to the passenger side and opened the door to see a little blonde girl sleeping. Cordelia smiled and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.   
"Buffy?" She whispered.  
Buffy stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She turned to Cordelia. She was confused.  
Cordelia noticed. "Buffy? I'm Cordelia, Spike's girlfriend. I'm going to take you inside so we can talk. OK?" She said with a smile.   
Buffy extremely tired nodded and pulled herself out of the car. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Buffy to aid her into the house. Cordelia had helped Buffy into the house and into the room she would be staying in.  
The room had white walls, a nightstand with a clock and a bed with white sheets and a white comforter.  
Buffy was now sitting on the bed with Cordelia.   
"Buffy you can stay here as long as you want to." Buffy nodded still feeling uneasy about staying at a stranger's house.   
"Buffy, I know what it's like to be in an abusive relationship." Buffy looked up confused and surprised. "Spike?" She asked.  
Cordelia smiled and shock her head 'no'. "Of course not Spike would never hurt me. I was 16 when I had that boyfriend. His name was Angel." Buffy's eyes widened  
"Angel?"   
"Yes. Why?" Cordelia saw the look in Buffy's eyes.   
"Angel's my boyfriend." Cordelia gasped eyes widening.   
This little girl is dealing with Angel? God I can't believe that bastard is at it again.  
"Oh Buffy. I'm going to tell you something extremely important. OK?" Buffy looked up and nodded.   
"Angel is extremely dangerous. Promise me you will never go back to him."  
"I promise."  
The brunette actually cares about me? Buffy thought. It feels good to be cared about.  
Cordelia smiled. "Get some sleep" She said as she stood up off the bed and headed for the door. Cordelia walked into the living room to see Spike watching TV and smoking a cigarette.  
"Those things will kill you."Cordelia said easily with her arms crossed relaxed.   
Spike smiled  
"How is she?"  
"Broken." Cordelia sat next to Spike on the black leather couch. "You wouldn't believe this."  
Spike turned to her. "What wouldn't I believe?" Spike saw the worried look in her eyes.  
"Her boyfriend is Angel."  
"What! That bastard got a hold of another girl. Damn it!" Spike jumped off the couch pacing around.  
"Spike calm down. I made her promise to never go back to him again." She said placing her hand on his back.  
"When I was bringing her home Angel came along and said she would come back to him. How can you be so sure?" Buffy was now lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She was thanking god for Cordelia's kindness.  
  
Buffy had met Angel at 18. He treated like she was a queen and like she was the most beautiful creature in the world, but when Buffy's mom died Angel knew that was his opening for control over her.  
With Cordelia the opening was when her family went bankrupt.  
Right as he predicted Buffy came running into his arms. He knew she didn't have anywhere to go and that she wouldn't be able to live if he didn't take care of her. He knew that she knew that. He also took advantage of her vulnerability. After he had set everything up to where she wouldn't be able to survive without him, that's when the abuse started.  
  
_  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes  
she would suffer she would fight and compromise  
she's been wishin' up the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
She must rinse  
this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse  
this all away  
she cant love him  
this way  
  
she needs to be held in his arms to be freed  
but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
till she knows that the heart of a woman will never  
be found in the arms of a man  
  
she must rinse  
this all away  
she can't hold any body this way   
she must rinse  
this all away  
she can't love him  
  
and as she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
what could be worse than leaving something behind  
and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
its loneliness she finds  
if only he was mine  
  
she'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes  
she would suffer she would fight and compromise  
she's been wishin on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
she must rinse him  
  
she must rinse him  
  
she cant rinse him  
  
she cant rinse him  
  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
  
she can't, she wont, she must rinse him  
  
she must rinse  
this all away  
she cant hold him this way  
  
she must rinse  
this all away  
  
she cant love him  
  
this way  
_


	3. Chapter 3 I'm With You

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Then the memories from the previous night flooded back to her mind. She smiled when she realized the angels that saved her weren't just a dream or fictional characters her mind had made up.  
She glanced at the clock that sat on the white night stand it read 7:32.   
Angel had just left for work. She thought to herself. She smiled and stretched in the comfy bed. She sat up and flung off the warm and comforting sheets that surrounded her.  
Buffy sat for a minute thinking of what she needed to do.  
Well I can't live in these clothes forever. I do need my toothbrush and some money. She thought to herself. Then she started looking around the room.  
Finally what she was looking for came into view.  
She jumped off the bed, grabbed the pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note for Cordelia and Spike.  
,_Cordelia and Spike,  
  
Thanks again for letting my stay here. I Went to get clothes and other things from my apartment, I should only take an hour. be back later. (  
Don't worry Angel is at work.)  
  
BUFFY _  
  
After finishing the note she ran her fingers through her hair then slipped on her sandals from the night before. When Buffy stepped outside she looked around trying to determine where exactly she was.  
After about 3 minutes of thinking she realized her apartment was about a 10-minute walk from where she was. She smiled at the convenience but at the same time she didn't feel so comfortable about the place she had been trying to escape from for years was only ten minutes way. She shrugged it off realizing Angel probably would never find her.   
She walked down the sidewalk thinking about the freedom that she was soon to receive.  
Cordy poked her head into Buffy's room.  
"Buffy?" She whispered. Cordelia was waiting for a response.  
Nothing.  
She walked into the room to see no Buffy in sight.  
She looked around to see the bed empty. Cordy was about to flip until she saw the note on the pillow. She walked over, picked it up and scanned it quickly. She just hoped the blonde was right about Angel being out of the apartment. Buffy unlocked the door with the spare key that Angel kept under the flowerpot.  
She peered in and let out a sigh of relief as she realized she was correct about Angel's absence. She walked in, relocked the door, and headed to the bedroom.  
She pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. By the time she was finished she managed to grab shampoo, toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes and a wad of money. Just as she was about to leave she heard the door start to open. She quickly ran into the bathroom, sat in the shower and closed the curtain.  
The front door was now open. Angel looked over to the coffee table, picked up a nametag and mumbled.  
"Can't believe I almost forgot this again." He looked around.  
"I guess the bitch isn't back yet. She'll come back. She always does." He said with a smile.   
Then left the apartment. Buffy frowned at his comment.  
"I'll show that bastard that I can survive without him." Even if it is with to other people she added silently in her mind. Buffy walked into the house. The first thing she heard were moans from Spike and Cordelia's bedroom.  
As quietly as possible she walked down the hall and put the suitcase down in her room. Trying so hard not to interrupt the couple, Buffy went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge then sat on a stool to recollect her thoughts about her new situation. ( a few minutes later)  
She was sitting in the kitchen drinking the soda when the front door opened. Buffy jumped off the stool and looked around the corner to see who was coming into the unlocked house, her eyes widened when she saw who exactly was standing there.  
Spike.  
"Hey what's up?" He asked strolling into the kitchen and opening the fridge door.  
Buffy was silent for a minute till he turned to her again waiting for her to say something. Anything. Silence made him nervous because usually that meant something was wrong.  
"I...I th...thought you were in there." She stuttered as she pointed to his bedroom.  
"Why would you..."? Spike was interrupted by Cordelia's moans.  
"Oh yes!" They heard very loud and clear..   
Spike slammed the fridge door shut which made Buffy jump. He barged into the bedroom to see Cordelia and his best friend Xander naked in bed.  
"It isn't what it looks like!" They screamed in unison  
"GET OUT!" Buffy heard Spike yell. The next thing Buffy saw was a half-dressed Cordelia and Xander running out of the house. She came back into the kitchen absolutely furious.  
Buffy thought they were a happy couple. Apparently Spike thought so too.   
He walked over to where Buffy sat. He was waving his arms yelling. "How could she do this to me? It's not like I'm fucking terrible in bed. Why did she have to turn to him!" Spike had finished his round of rhetorical questions when he looked down to see Buffy with her arms over her head in a position to protect herself.  
Spike looked at her as if she was crazy.  
Why would she think I'd hit her? Spike asked himself.  
"Buffy?" Spike said softly.  
Buffy peered up.  
"Did you think I would hit you?" Buffy nodded shyly.  
Spike walked closer to her and lifter her chin with his fingers.  
"Listen. I would never hit you. I would kill myself before I would do that." He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.  
He walked with her to the couch and sat down with her and just held her. Buffy nuzzled into Spike's chest.  
Spike thought. Who would hurt this beautiful creature? She doesn't deserve to be anything but loved.  
Buffy was thinking too. He's the one that was cheated on and he's comforting me. This doesn't seem right but god it feels so good. She nuzzled deeper.  
Spike smiled to her movements they were both so comfortable and content. It wasn't long until they drifted off.   
  
_  
I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I, I'm with you   
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right and  
Everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home   
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I,  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you _


	4. Chapter 4 Rebound

Chapter 4 - Rebound?  
  
Buffy woke up feeling great. Then she realized that there were two  
very muscular arms were holding her.  
She realized she was laying with Spike. Her eyes widened. She felt embarrassed about what had happened the night before. She didn't like how he had to comfort her.  
She tried to get up, slipping out of his arms.  
Realizing she has been wearing the same thing for three days, she went into her room, grabbed a few things then went into the bathroom.  
Buffy went over to the shower and turned on the water.  
Waiting for it to get hot Buffy stripped down to nothing. She ran her hand over the water making sure it was hot enough then walked into the shower.  
The feeling of the water covering her was great. She felt like everything from the last few years were just washing away. Ok, so she knew that sounded like a commercial for body wash, but that's exactly want she felt. She grabbed some dove body wash squeezed some on the wash cloth she bought from her apartment and washed her self clean. After spending a good amount of time in the shower Buffy finally came out in jeans and a t-shirt.  
She looked over to the couch to see Spike was still asleep. He loked so adorable, she planned on avoiding him. Her stomach growling, but not after made a quick breakfast.  
  
Spike stirred and opened his eyes to find himself alone on the couch.  
He frowned.  
He looked over to see Buffy over the stove making Breakfast. He smiled and as quickly as possible he got off the couch and snuck up behind her. He grabbed her waist, spun her around and kissed her.  
Buffy let out a squeak.  
She responded quickly by placing a hand on the back of his head and running her fingers through his platinum hair.  
Spike grabbed her bottom and lifted her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued kissing and he carried her to his bedroom.  
Oh this is wrong, wrong, wrong. Buffy kept telling herself but that didn't stop her.  
Buffy felt herself being pushed through a door but she was to busy kissing Spike to care at the moment.  
Spike was having similar thoughts. I just broke up with Cordelia and I'm about to have sex with a girl i picked up from the bar. Who cares he told himself. She's to beautiful.  
Buffy felt herself being thrown on a firm mattress and a grinning  
Spike hovering over her.  
He started to unbutton her blouse while she pulled his shirt over his head to reveal the perfect muscles underneath.  
Buffy ran her fingers over his chest feeling every muscle the shirt had hidden.  
Spike pulled off her shirt, unhooked her bra and removed it leaving her in her jeans.  
Spike leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. Buffy moaned ."Oh god that feels so good."  
She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans slipped, them down his legs to realize he was wearing no underwear. She smiled at that.  
Spike moved to the other nipple as Buffy removed his jeans.  
Spike continued to suck and lightly bite her nipple as he unsnapped her jeans and pulled them down her perfectly tanned legs. Spike stopped to look at her beauty, this goddess was only wearing a pink thong. Spike didn't like that. Not one little bit.  
He quickly and ripped off her thong.  
God she's beautiful. Spike thought.  
He kissed her then kissed down the side of her face to her throat.  
"Beautiful." He mumbled as Buffy heard him she closed her eyes feeling everything he was giving her. Spike continued to kiss down the chest, stomach then he reached her curls. He smiled then opened the lips that hid her from him.  
He licked her slit. She moaned in pleasure.  
Hearing that spike attacked her clit. Buffy's back arched off the bed at that.   
Spike continued. He heard Buffy's moaning get louder and he knew she was close.  
He twisted her clit one last time.  
That was enough to send her over the edge.  
"OH GOD!" She screamed then came. Spike drank up her juices then kissed his way up to her mouth giving her a kiss.  
The kiss buffy gave back was full of lust and wanting.  
Spike grabbed her hips, positioned himself at her entrance and then he thrust in.  
"Oh God!" Buffy moaned   
"Jesus!" Spike grunted at the pleasure.  
When he was with Cordelia sex was nice but with Buffy, It was absolutely incredible.   
He held unto her hips thrusting in and out. This was heaven for him.  
For them. Buffy mind was clouded with pleasure and lust. He continued until he felt his climax building desperate for release he reached down where their bodies connected and pinched her clit.  
That did it.  
"Oh Fuck!" Buffy swore at the surge of pleasure. He proceeded to rub her clit while he trusted.  
Buffy moans were becoming louder and more frequent. "Come with me  
Buffy." He coaxed her. As he trusted faster and harder.  
"Spike!" Buffy screamed as she came.  
Hearing her moan had sent him over the edge as well.  
"Buffy!" He screamed as he spilled his seed into her womb.  
Spike rolled off of her to lie next to his beauty.  
They were gasping and panting. Buffy was now coming down from her high and her mind started to fill with thoughts.  
Was I just a rebound? Oh god I must have been. He just broke up with his girlfriend what else would he have want me for?  
Spike reached down to hold her. She flinched and moved away from him.  
"Buffy what's the matter?" He asked. Not answering his question she got up off the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room. "Buffy let me in."   
"No!" She yelled from her room.  
Spike stood at the door fully dressed. "Buffy please let me in."  
"No!"  
"Buffy unlock the door and tell me what's wrong."  
He waited a few minutes until he heard the door unlock.  
He opened it to see a very upset girl; he stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her.  
"What's wrong?"  
Buffy thought for a second trying to decide what to say.  
"You," she whispered.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"It's just... I haven't felt that much passion in sex...in like...ever."  
Spike was confused. "I don't see the problem." He said with a smirk.  
Buffy stepped back and sat down on her bed looking at him intensely.  
"Well didn't you only sleep with me because Cordy cheated on you? You know rebound."   
Spike looked into her eyes. "Buffy, I would never do that to you. You understand? I made love to you because I feel for you. I wasn't some kind of rebound." Spike made a disgusted face at the word 'rebound'.  
"Come here baby." He said extending is arms. She quickly got up and ran into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Angel

Chapter 5 - Angel?

A week has passed since Buffy and Spike had sex for the first time. Nothing has gone wrong, Cordelia came back for her stuff, the visit was as nice as possible. She was happy for the two and Spike forgave his former lover and his friend.  
Buffy hasn't heard from Angel and she had moved into Spike's room.  
They knew their relationship was moving fast but they weren't about to stand in the way of destiny considering all the rocky relationships they have had in the past. They figured they deserved some happiness in their lives.  
  
"Buffy? Where are you?" Spike called from the kitchen. He just got home from the bar and was grabbing coke from the fridge.  
"I'm in the bedroom, sweetie!" Buffy yelled back to him.  
He walked into the bedroom to see her making the bed and picking up various things off the floor.  
Spike came up behind her, wrapped her arms around her in a hug and kissed her on the top of the head. They smiled.  
"I missed you so much." He said squeezing her a little more and resting his head on top of hers.  
"I missed you too." she smiled as she leaned back into his embrace.   
"What do you want to do to today? I don't have to go to work until nine."  
A smiled formed on Buffy's lips. "Lets rent Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo Di'Carprio." Buffy said excitingly and kind of jumpy.  
"Sure." Spike said not really wanting to watch a chick flick but figuring they both needed a chance to wind down from their hectic week. Buffy and Spike walked into the movie rental store holding hands.  
When the walked in they saw the categories.  
Action.  
Romance.  
Horror.   
Drama.  
Classics.  
TV.  
Adult....  
and the list continued.  
Buffy dragged Spike over to the romance section and looked at all the movies staring back at them.  
Buffy quickly found her desire, grabbed the tape off the shelf and dragged Spike to the counter.  
Spike smiled at her control.  
At the counter Buffy grabbed some movie candy and so did Spike.  
They bought their candy and rented the movie, then left for their home.  
"There has never been a story of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo"  
"That's so sad." Buffy cried.  
They just got done watching the movie and the end credits were rolling.  
"I know." Spike said patting her back, comforting her.  
"I highly doubt that that would really ever happen in real life, I mean two lovers dying at the same time. It just sounds like some fantasy world that would never happen to anyone who wasn't in a movie." Buffy said criticizing the movie.  
"Well stranger things have happened." Spike said as he kissed her. "A lot stranger things."   
Buffy snuggled next to Spike. He stroked her hair and then glanced over to the clock.  
"Buffy, I have to get ready for work." Spike stood up off the couch.  
Buffy pouted jutting out her bottom lip. "Why?"  
"We need money to keep this wonderful castle going and we have to pay our loyal servants." Spike laughed  
Buffy stood up. "Spike?"  
"Yes?" He asked as her faced her.  
"Should I get a job? I mean can you afford all this with bar tips?"  
Spike smiled. "If you want to work I'm not going to stop you. It's not like we live in the forties. I inherited a lot from my grandpa though."  
Buffy eyes widened. "Cool."  
"I knew you only loved me for my money." He said smiling  
Buffy laughed. "See you later." Spike said kissing Buffy and then walked out of the house heading for his car.  
Spike was now gone and Buffy looked around the house thinking of something to do.  
"And what to do now." She said with her hands on her hips scanning the room.  
Figuring she hasn't been online in a while she walked to Spikes office that was next to their bedroom. She walked down the hall, opened the door and sat down at the computer desk.  
Waiting Patiently for the computer to start up Buffy tapped her fingers on the wooden desk.  
BANG!  
Buffy quickly stood up and looked around.  
Nothing.  
She quietly reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out a knife.  
  
Cordelia had called a few days back warning Buffy and Spike of Angel. She told them to place various weapons around the house for easy reach. She knew what Angel was capable of and didn't want to the couple to get into that mess. Even thought the break up was messy she still cared about the two.  
  
Holding the knife in her hand she stepped towards the door.  
She didn't know what to do she was just scared out of her mind when she heard footsteps walking down the hall.  
Her uncontrollable shaky hand tightened on the knife. She shut her eyes trying to control the fear. She opened her eyes and reached for the door. Before she got to it the door swung open.  
There stood a man in all black clothes and an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Angel?"  
Buffy asked tilting her head. "Hello Buffy. Miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6 Hurt

Chapter 6 hurt  
  
Spike just got off from work, it was now three in the morning. Spike felt like the darkness was mocking him. Spike got out of his car, and went up to the front door. He was so tired he couldn't wait to climb in bed with Buffy.  
He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and walked in throwing his keys on the coffee table.  
Figuring Buffy was asleep; he went into the bedroom to find the bed empty.  
Confused Spike looked around the house. She was no where to be seen.  
Spike gave up figuring she went out somewhere.  
Spike had bought her a cell phone a few days ago so he wouldn't have to about her safety.  
He picked up the portable phone and dialed her number.  
"Ring."  
"Ring."  
"Ring."  
"Ring."  
The ringing was coming from his office.  
Even more confused Spike walked to his office to find a bloody and bruised Buffy. There was a note next to her.  
_Is she really worth it? _  
His eyes widened at the sight. He quickly ran over to her went into her pocket to find the cell phone. He dialed 911.  
  
The white dresses EMTs rolled Buffy out of the house on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance.  
"Would you like to ride with her?" One of the EMTs asked Spike.  
"Diffidently." Spike climbed in after the EMT.  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hand as they drove. Spike couldn't believe this happened. Just yeaterday they were watching movies, kissing and basically loving each other.  
"So what happened?" The EMT asked breaking Spike out of his daze.  
"I don't know I came home from work to find her like this."  
"The cops will probably talk to you at the hospital."  
"I know."  
Spike squeezed the unconscious girl's hand hoping she would just wake up and everything would be better.  
He couldn't believe this. He thought it was his entire fault. He shouldn't have left her alone. It was to soon to leave her by herself with that abused boyfriend probably still looking for her. Spike knew it was Angel who did it but he had doubt he would be able to prove it.  
They pulled into the hospital, the doors swung open and they pulled Buffy out Spike tried to follow but they told him to wait in the waiting room.  
Spike didn't want to leave her but he obeyed.  
  
Spike sat in the waiting room with his head in his heads. He was the only one in there except for an elderly couple. A doctor came up to Spike.  
"Mr. Giles?"  
"Yes, I'm Mr. Giles."  
"The young woman you came in has experienced a few broken ribs. But other than that just a few bruises. It looks like whoever had done this wasn't trying to hurt her more that just trying to scare her. She should be awake soon just be patient."  
"Can I see here?"  
"Yes, she's in room 306"  
"Thank you."  
  
Spike walked down the hall he was passing rooms that was full of crippled people in every room.  
300.  
302.  
304.  
Finally 306.  
Spike walked into see Buffy hooked up to so many wires. Spike just kept hoping he would wake up and it would all be a dream and he would be laying in bed with her.  
Spike felt tears threatening to fall he held them back. He figured she wouldn't be up for a while so he decide to go to the gift shop to get his mind off of the situation. He was going to the gift shop.  
  
Spike walked into the gift shop. A young woman standing behind the counter started to talk to him.  
"Hello I'm Kendra, how can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a gift. Hence why I'm here." He said with a smile hoping it would lighten his mood. It didn't work.  
"How about a balloon and flowers they're always popular."  
Spike thought. "Could I have 4 dozen roses and 5 get well balloons?"  
Kendra's eyes widened.  
"Of course Sir."  
Kendra went over to the refrigerator and pulled out 4 dozen beautiful crimson colored roses.  
"Would you like cards for them?"  
"No thank you."  
Kendra pointed to a display of balloons. "The balloons are over there, go ahead and pick them out."  
Spike walked over and grabbed a few random balloons.  
He went over to the counter and gave them to Kendra. She ran them up.  
"50.99" She said taking his money. "May I ask who they re for?"  
"They are for...my girlfriend."  
Kendra's face fell. "I am so sorry. It's harder when it's someone you really love."  
"Tell me about it." Spike said grabbing his purchases and leaving.  
  
Buffy woke up not knowing where she was.  
She looked around to see Spike sitting in a chair next to her with his head resting on the bed. She smiled and tapped him lightly.  
"Spike?"  
No answer.  
"Spike?"  
"Buffy?" He asked opening his eyes.  
"Hey." She said  
"Buffy. Oh my god. You're awake."  
He stood up and hugged her tightly.  
"Uh, Spike. Oxygen is becoming an issue."  
He let go and kissed her on her forehead. Buffy looked around the room to see flowers and balloons everywhere. Spike grabbed her hand not daring to let go, he felt like if he did she would somehow disappear.  
"Did you do this?" She said pointing to the decorations.  
"Yes. Do you remember what happened last night?"  
"No."  
"Well I came home and you were on the floor in my office like this."  
"Oh. When do you think I could go home?" She said with a smile.  
"Don't you want to know who did this?" Spike said with an angry tone.  
"I know it was Angel but you know we have no way to prove it and I don't want to mess with him right now."  
"I don't blame you. The doctor said you could probably go home tomorrow. Let me tell them your up."


	7. Chapter 7 Flirting leads to badness

Chapter 7 - Flirting leads to badness  
  
It's been a week since Buffy left the hospital. She healed extremely quickly and she was back to her old self. If a few weeks ago you told Buffy she would have a non-abusive boyfriend who loved her and she loved him she would have said you were absolutely crazy. Buffy couldn't believe the luck she had been having, minus the Angel thing. Buffy's been visiting Spike at work she was afraid of being home alone for to long.  
  
It was ten o'clock. Buffy was walking down the sidewalk to the bar. She was still paranoid with the Angel situation. Whenever she saw someone that looked like him she would freak. People were starting to think Buffy was crazy.  
Going to the bar once in a while made her feel better, safer and she loved being near Spike. Just knowing he was there made her feel more content and comfortable.  
Buffy was now at the door of the bar. She opened the door and walked into the bar. Gunn greeted her.  
"Hey Buffster how are you doing?"  
"Just fine. Thanks for asking. How is Fred?"  
"Great. Don't tell anyone but tonight I'm asking her to marry me."  
Buffy smiled. "Really? That's excellent. She'll be so happy."  
"Want to see the ring?"  
'Sure." Gunn pulled out a little black velvet box and opened it to reveal a perfect solitaire diamond.   
"It's gorgeous. She'll absolutely love it."  
"Thanks. I hope she will."  
"Well, see you later."  
"Ok Buffy. See you later." Gunn said walking away as Buffy sat up on the bar.   
Spike walked over and kissed her gently. "Hey, baby." He said smiling.  
"Hey." She said smiling back to the man she loved. "When do you get off work tonight?"  
"Around twelve tonight."  
"Cool."  
"Would you like something to drink?" Spike asked.  
Buffy thought for a second. "Just a coke."  
"OK, sweetie." He said leaving to get it for her.   
Spike loved her so much. Ever since the thing that happened with Angel Spike tried to keep her in sight most of the time. She didn't mind. She didn't blame him, if something happened to him she would do all in her power to watch every step he took.  
She enjoyed having someone care about her. She hadn't felt loved till she met Spike and Cordelia.  
Spike came back with her soda, then kissed her again. "I have to go work, ok."  
"OK, I'm just gonna read my book." She said pulling a book out of her purse.  
"What book is that?"  
"The Celestine Prophesy."  
"Sounds interesting. I'll see you later." He said flashing her one more smile. An hour later Buffy finished her book, put it away and looked around to find Spike.  
She saw him talking to the young lady.  
Buffy watched.  
Is he flirting with her? Buffy asked herself. She continued watching.  
The smile, the smirk, and the eyes. Yep he was flirting. Seriously flirting.  
Buffy's blood boiled at the sight of her honey flirting with some brunette with fake boobs.  
Maybe he did have a thing for brunettes. He is always flirting with dark haired woman and Cordelia was a brunette. I guess that says a lot about me. Buffy said to herself.  
Pissed off she jumped off the stood and stormed out of the bar.  
Spike looked over to see her leave.  
"Shit." He cursed himself.  
  
Buffy was furious and was walking on the sidewalk back home.  
How could he do that? I mean the flirting doesn't bother me that much, but right in front of me. What the hell is his problem? I thought he loved me. He probably hasn't even noticed I left. Bastard.  
Because of Buffy's inside rambling she didn't even notice the shadow that had been following her.  
It took a while but Buffy eventually noticed.  
Scared she sped up, walking fast without being to obvious. The shadow moved faster as did Buffy. Before she knew it Buffy was grabbed from behind with a white rag covering her mouth and nose. She was being dragged into an alley and thrown into a van. Buffy was now unconscious. Spike ran outside looking for Buffy. She was gone.  
"She probably went home." He mumbled to himself. He went back into the bar to finish work.  
I'll make it up to her at home. He thought as he entered the bar. Buffy awoke in a dark room. She saw the outline of a figure sitting on a chair in the shadows.  
She realized she was tied to a chair and a scarf was stuffed in her mouth.  
"Thought you could just leave." The man asked. "You just do get it do you?" He asked.  
Buffy saw the figure stand up. "You can never escape."  
He walked out of the shadows.  
Angel.  
  
Authors note - Angel. Isn't it always? lol


	8. Chapter 8 Save Me

Chapter 8 - Save me  
  
"Buffy?" Spike walked into the house. He just got off from work and  
was worried about her.  
"I'm sorry about what happened at the bar. Forgive me." He asked  
throwing his keys on the table.  
Silence.  
Buffy are you here?" He called. "Buffy?"  
Spike's smile was now replaced by a frown as he realized she wasn't  
there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the voice on the other side on the phone.  
"Yes, my girlfriend is missing." Spike said very upset.  
"How long has she been missing?"  
"A few hours?"  
"Sir, we can only search for them if they've been gone for 48 hours."  
"But the thing is that her ex boyfriend has been after her, just last  
week I came home and she was bruised and bloody on the floor. She  
never goes somewhere with out telling me and I'm extremely worried.  
She left the bar I work at last night and I'm afraid she may be hurt."  
"Are you talking about Buffy Summers?"  
"Yes sir, I am." Spike was now confused.  
"Oh, a young woman stopped by a few days ago saying that if a Buffy  
Summers ends up missing we should look into it immediately."  
"May I ask you who that was?"  
"Yes, give me a minute." The cop on the other end searched through  
some papers. "A Miss Cordelia Chase. Do you know Buffy's ex  
boyfriend's name?"  
"Yes, Angel Connery."  
"Please come down to the station and we'll go from there."  
"Yes, sir."  
"What's your name?"  
"Spike Giles."  
They hung up and Spike grabbed his keys.  
"Damn Cordelia thinks ahead." He said to himself as he got into the  
car and drove to the police station.  
  
Spike arrived at the police station and walked in. He walked up to  
the lady at the desk.  
"How can I help you?"  
"I'm Spike Giles."  
"Oh yes, an officer told me to send you in to that room." She said   
pointing to a closed door.  
"Thank you." He said leaving and knocking on the door.  
"Come in." He heard from inside.  
He slowly opened the door. There sat 2 men and a woman.  
"Are you Spike Giles?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I am who you talked to n the phone, I'm Ethan Rayne and this." He  
said pointing to the woman. "Is Lilah and this." He said pointing to  
another man. "Is Wesley. We are going to help you find you  
girlfriend."  
"We have already located where Mr. Connery lives; we are going to go   
search his apartment. We wanted to bring you to see if you would be  
able to help. Let's go." Said Lilah  
Spike followed the officers out of the room and to two cars.  
"Wesley and me are going to ride in one and you and Lilah can ride in  
the other one." Said Ethan.  
They piled into the cars. Spike sat in the passenger seat next to  
Lilah.  
Lilah started the car. "We're going to find your girlfriend. I   
promise."  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime."  
  
They arrived at the apartment building a few minted later. They  
knocked on the door.  
Nothing.  
They knocked again.  
Nothing.  
Lilah reached for the doorknob and opened it easily.  
The room was a wreck clothes thrown everywhere.  
"It looks like he left in a hurry." Wesley said stepping over various  
things.  
Lilah took her walkie-talkie out of her pocket and spoke into it.  
  
Spike arrived home. He couldn't believe Buffy was kidnapped and it  
was his entire fault. He shouldn't have let her go. He shuffled his   
way into their bedroom and fell on the bed falling asleep.  
  
Buffy was scared out of her mind. There she lay naked strapped to the  
bed. Angel loomed over her and unzipped his pants.  
Buffy was trying to get free struggling against the ropes.  
"Don't wiggling!" He said in a harsh voice. He grabbed her waist and  
trust into her roughly causing her to scream in the pain she was in.  
All she could think was. Please help me Spike.  
She cried as Angel rapped her.  
_  
  
Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, hating you  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I won't let you pull me down  
Hurting me, raping me  
Watching me  
  
Watching me, haunting me  
I can fear you pull me down  
Fearing you, holding you  
I won't let you pull me down  
_  
Authors note- I changed a word or two in the song to fit the story a  
little better. Song is Haunted by Evanescenece


	9. Chapter 9Somebody help me

Chapter 9 - Somebody help me  
  
Spike was sitting in bed holding his head in his hands. He couldn't  
get used waking up alone.  
  
The cops have been searching for Buffy for about a week and no luck.  
Spike didn't even want to think about what was happening to her, they  
knew Angel was the culprit but there was absolutely no trace of him  
anywhere.  
They had gotten hold of Cordelia and told her the situation and asked  
her what Angel would have done with her.  
Cordelia told them he would hold her up in a dark place but she  
wasn't sure where. The cops searched a few places with no luck.  
  
"God, this can't be happening." Spike told himself over an over again  
but that didn't help. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare  
and hold her again.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy." Angel said shaking his head.  
"I told you that you can't escape, but did you listen. No." Angel  
said holding the girl by the arm, He was starting to leave bruises.  
"Angel, please. Let me go and I swear I wouldn't tell them it was  
you." Buffy felt like she was going to cry.  
"You see Buffy that just doesn't work for me, I want you dead. I want  
you to suffer." With that he threw her on the bed and tied her hands  
to the bedposts along with her feet. Buffy tried to run but Angel  
slapped her.  
"You see Buffy; we're going to have some fun you and me. Just so you  
know that is a promise."  
  
Spike was sitting with Lilah, Wesley and Ethan; they had called in  
Cordelia for help.  
Spike looked like he was going to cry as the cops talked about their  
current progress. Cordelia had never seen him get so worked up over  
something. She absently stoked his back letting him know she was  
there for him. She wasn't doing it in a sexual way but a comforting  
way.  
Spike felt better knowing someone cared.  
  
Faith was driving in her truck to Sunnydale singing along with the  
radio.  
_I'm being haunted by a whisper A chill comes over me  
  
_  
  
Buffy laid there so scared about what Angel was about to do.  
"You see Buffy there are many ways of torture but my main favorites  
are hot, cold and sharp. Let's give a few a try."  
_I've been trapped inside this moment I'm not victim; I'm not a  
freak_  
  
Angel pulled out a knife and walked towards Buffy.  
Buffy knew what was coming and she knew she wouldn't be able to get  
away.  
Angel sat on the bed.  
Buffy held her breath as he ran the knife up her stomach.  
_Free me before I slip away  
  
_  
There was a line of blood straight down her stomach. Buffy knew if  
she screamed Angel would love it more. So she bit her lip.  
  
Spike still sat with the cops as they discussed their plan even  
further. _  
Heal me wake me from this day Can somebody help me _  
  
Faith continued to sing along when it was cut off with news report.  
_"The cops are searching for a man named Angel Connery his  
description is a tall; brunette with brown eyes he drives a black  
Camero. Please look out for anyone fitting that description. If you  
have any leads please contact the Sunnydale police station." _  
"There are always so many fucking weirdoes out there." Faith mumbled  
to herself then she started to sing along with the radio again.  
_I've seen the face of my affliction of my reality I'm being  
tortured by the future of things that are to be  
  
_  
  
Angel threw the knife aside and reached for a few ice cubes out of  
the portable fridge he brought with him.  
He took one placed it on Buffy's stomach lightly before slamming it  
into her and holding it there waiting for it to burn.  
_I'm being hunted by a vision it's like the morning never comes I  
feel the burden of confusion always searching... on the run  
  
_  
Buffy screamed at the pain. Angel grinned. He took out a radio from  
his bag and turned it on.  
He walked over to a box of matched he had and stood over Buffy.  
_Free me before I slip away. Heal me wake me from this day. Can  
somebody help me  
_He took out a match lit it and threw it on her chest it left a  
little burn mark. Angel threw another.  
Buffy screamed from the agony. When she finished Angel heard it.  
_"The kid napping of Buffy Summers. If anyone sees Angel Connery  
please call the Sunnydale police." _  
With that Angel knew he'd have a better chance of escaping if he just   
left.  
Angel dropped everything grabbed his car keys and ran out of the  
factory.  
  
_Now I'm not a hero... no but the weight of the world's on my soul  
  
_  
Faith drove down an abandoned rode. When she saw a man fitting the  
description on the radio run out of a warehouse he ran toward a black  
Camero.  
"Oh my god."  
Faith said reaching under her seat for the gun she hid under there  
she felt the cool model and grabbed it and jumped out of the truck.  
"Hey you!" She yelled to him but Angel was already in his car and  
driving away.  
Faith pulled out her cell phone and called the police."  
  
_these imagines burn in my eyes they're burning me up inside _  
  
"We have a lead." A cop busted into the room where Spike and everyone  
sat. Spikes eyes widened. The cops ran out of the room followed by  
Spike and Cordelia."  
  
Faith was leaned up against her truck waiting for the cops.  
"I wonder why they wanted him so bad." Faith thought to herself when  
three cop cars came out of now where.  
Everyone piled out and ran towards Faith.  
"He's gone he drove away." Was the first thing she said when they  
approached her? Spike, Cordelia and Lilah, ran right past her and to  
the warehouse. They busted the door opened to see Buffy unconscious  
on the bed. The pain had gotten to her and she eventually passed out.  
_Free me before I slip away .Heal me wake me from this day. Can  
somebody help me _  
Spike ran towards her and untied her. Tears started to leak from  
Spike's eyes. The tears were from the happiness of finding her and  
the sadness of seeing her wounds.  
Buffy opened her eyes.  
"Spike!" She yelled as a smile formed on her lips.  
Spike bent down, picked her up, and kissed her.  
He reached down, grabbed a blanket from the floor, wrapped her in it  
and carried her out side.  
  
Authors note- The song is by Full Blown Rose. "Some body help me."  
Most popular known at the "Tru Calling" theme song.


	10. Chapter 10 Life's Not Fair

Chapter 10 - Life's not Fair  
  
It's almost been two weeks since Buffy was kidnapped. They didn't  
catch Angle but they knew he wouldn't come back to Sunnydale.  
Cordelia had said that he's extremely afraid of prison. Spike asked  
why he does things like torture. Cordelia had put it simply. He's a  
dumbass.  
  
Buffy and Spike were sitting in a very fancy restaurant. Spike told  
Buffy because he wanted to celebrate. Buffy didn't know what he  
wanted to celebrate. He told her she would find out.  
They ate their dinner in silence till Spike spoke up.  
"Buffy?"  
"Yes."  
"You know I love you right"  
"Of course."  
"You love me right?"  
"Of course." She said again with a smile.  
"Buffy, you mean more than life its self, I love you more than  
anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Buffy's  
eyes widened. She knew where this was going.  
"We've been through so many obstacles." Spike continued. "But we made  
it through them and I wanted to know..." Spike reached into his jean  
pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked   
opening the box to reveal a perfect diamond ring.  
Yes!" She said immediately. Everyone around them started to clap. She  
took the ring and slid it onto her finger.  
They jumped up and Spike grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Buffy and Spike were in the car driving down  
the bust street.  
"Believe it sweetie." He said to her kissing her one more time.  
"God I love you so much!" She exclaimed.  
"I love you too." The smiles on their faces wouldn't leave.  
They continued driving until two very bright headlights blinded them.  
The two cars collided, smashing Buffy and Spike's car. The other car   
sped away.  
Buffy and Spike could barley move they could see and hear that's  
about it they couldn't talk.  
Spike's hand slowly made its way to hers and held it tightly. The  
smashed car was holding their bodies. Buffy was trying to keep here  
eyes open; she was barley making it.  
They heard a few cars come to a halt outside. They heard people  
screaming and saying the ambulance was on their way.  
  
They were rolling side by side down the hallway of the hospital their  
hands clasping the others. The doctors hated seeing this. Two kids  
married or getting married from the looks of the ring on her finger,  
Getting hit by a drunk driver.  
Finally they were being rolled into the emergency room they were  
father apart now and their hands were pulled apart but they saw each  
other. They could barley keep them open but knowing the other was  
right there made them feel better.  
Their heartbeats were being monitored on the monitor that beeped  
every second telling the doctors they were still alive.  
Buffy lost a lot of blood so did Spike. The doctors were doing the  
best they good but it were failing. The heartbeats become slower on  
both monitors. Till on both there was a straight line. The two sets  
of doctors both grabbed the defibulators.  
"Clear." Both doctors said in unison as they tried to restart the  
heartbeats on both Buffy and Spike after a couple tries it was no use.  
Both doctors said to their nurse.  
"Time of death a 11:36 pm"  
They were dead. Nothing could fix this now.  
The nurses moved out of the way as the doctors rolled away the bodies.  
Spike's nurse turned to Buffy's.  
"What a shame."  
"I know three people dying at the exact same moment."  
"Three?"  
"Yes, she was two months pregnant."  
_And there never was a story of more woe than that of Juliet and  
her Romeo. _  
  
_  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion--  
Is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after--  
  
Sometimes you picture me--  
but I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
The second hand unwinds  
  
Chorus:  
If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through the windows--you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets are stolen from deep inside  
and the drum beats out of time--  
  
Time after time  
How well, then you said to go slow  
Id fall behind--the second hand unwinds  
Time after time  
_  
Authors note- The song is Time after Time. I have absolutely no idea  
who sings it. FYI - It is Spikes baby, not Angel's. (The two months)  
helped that out. look out for the sequl "deja vu"


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
"Angel Connery, you are charged with the kidnapping of Buffy Summers,   
battery, rape, hit and run and the murder of William Giles and Buffy  
Summers."  
Angel sat in the courtroom holding his head in his hands as the judge  
told him his sentence.  
They had finally found him after the hit and run.  
"You are sentenced to life in prison." The judge said then stood  
up. "Case closed."  
The bailiff walked over to Angel; hand cuffed his hands then led him  
out of the courtroom.  
Cordelia, Xander and Faith sat in the courtroom. Faith really hadn't  
known the couple but she felt for them after seeing how loving Spike  
was towards Buffy when he carried her out of the warehouse.  
The three sat there, the room was now empty but they couldn't help  
but cry for the two friends they had had.  
"If they didn't catch him I would have hunted that bastard down  
myself." One of them mumbled.  
  
The sun was now setting and the graves were now sitting there   
peacefully.  
The wind blew moving a few leaves.  
The graves read.  
_  
Buffy Anne Summers.  
January 19, 1981 - April 16, 2004  
RIP.  
  
William Giles  
June 25, 1979 - April 16, 2004  
RIP  
_  
On both of their tombstones it read.  
_  
Everyone said the only thing that could part Buffy and Spike was  
death, and the sad thing is they were right.  
  
I didn't hear you leave,  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing,  
It might change my memory  
  
Oh I am what I am,   
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide,  
I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
  
I don't want to call my friends,  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed,  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide,  
I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
THE END  
_  
Authors note-  
The song is by Dido Here with me.  
Well the story is now over. :(

"Deja Vu" THE SEQUEL will be posted friday


	12. deja vu

the sequel "Deja Vu" is now posted


End file.
